


Bad At Love

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [199]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Shy Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Sequel to my earlier story "Imprisoned," per request.Jared and Jensen try to navigate their newfound relationship and Jensen's inability to express his emotions.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story with about a two year gap in the middle so it switches between Jensen POV and Jared POV. Still understandable I think!
> 
> Link to Imprisoned: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597305

Imprisoned can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597305)

* * *

Jensen still had yet to tire of his sex toy, which officially made it the longest time he had kept someone around. Jared was so pretty when he was squirming on his dick, embarrassment and pleasure battling on his face. Jensen frequently told Jared he was free to leave any time he wanted just to see a wave of shame flush over Jared when he chose to stay. And Jensen really meant it; Jared really could walk out any time he wanted, but Jensen would probably drag him back by his hair. And he would fuck Jared until he came over and over from the pleasure while Jensen smirked triumphantly.

The only thing Jared refused to do was quit his job as a prison guard.

Jensen didn’t understand it, because he had more money than god and could provide Jared with anything he could possibly want, but Jared steadfastly refused to leave his job. Jensen knew he had to pick his battles, and it wasn’t worth losing a perfectly good sex kitten. If Jared wanted to waste 12 hours of his day making minimum wage, fine. Jensen would spend the remaining hours with him, worshiping his body and making Jared scream. It didn’t stop them from having almost a weekly fight about it.

“I just don’t understand why!” Jensen exploded, after demanding Jared quit once more and Jared refusing.

“Why what?”

“Why you won’t quit!” Jensen yelled. “That job is horrible. I know how horrible it was because until the moment that you started taking my dick I tried to make it horrible! I know how the inmates talk to you and how much you hate it.”

“Oh yeah, that is how you met me, isn’t it?” Jared snapped back. “You jealous, Jensen? That those other guys get me to stand around them all day and say the same things to me that you said? You scared that I’ll leave you for one of them?”

Jensen’s first curled around the collar of Jared’s shirt and slammed him back against the wall. Jared looked scared, which wasn’t Jensen’s intent, but he certainly had all of Jared’s attention. “You do not ever talk to me like that, okay? I’ve been lenient with you, but it’s ill-advised to piss me off. And if you ever even think about letting another man near you, you will regret it. Do you understand me?”

“I do,” Jared whispered, reverting back to the quiet guard that blushed so easily at Jensen’s dirty words. “I wouldn’t let anyone else touch me, you know that.”

“I know.” They were getting too close to the realm of emotions, so Jensen decided to haul Jared into the bedroom and remind the man what he was really there for.

Jared sucked his dick until Jensen was about to blow, then he shoved Jared onto his hands and knees. He wanted to get his dick inside as fast as possible but he knew that senseless harm wouldn’t make Jared want to stay with him. He fingered Jared open slowly, just the way he liked, until Jared was nice and writhing. Their sex was rough as always, Jensen demanding dominance and Jared handing it over willingly. “Fuck, Jared, you always feel so good. Yeah, good boy, squeeze yourself on my dick. Like something big filling your slutty hole, don’t you? Need your ass filled. I should plug you up with me come so that needy little hole doesn’t get too empty.” Jared’s ass clenched down on Jensen’s dick as he spoke. “Fuck, Jared!”

Jensen started to jack Jared off slowly in time with his thrusts, the velvety skin of Jared’s dick so familiar under his palm. He stilled his hand and smirked at Jared’s low keen. “You want your dick stroked, baby, you gotta do it yourself.” He kept his fist around the tip of Jared’s dick and pushed his hips lightly. Jared soon got into a rhythm; he fucked Jensen’s fist at the same pace that Jensen’s cock drove into him and pounded against his prostate. “That’s right, Jared, come all over yourself like a fucking whore, like the slut for my cock that I know you are-,”

Jared let out a loud moan and Jensen felt his come splatter on his hand. His hips jerked erratically until his own release erupted inside Jared and held his come-sticky hand out to Jared. “Lick it clean, Jared.” Jared’s tongue hesitantly flicked out and wiped the come off Jensen’s hand. His licks became more bold and deliberate; Jared looked up with coy eyes while he sucked Jensen’s fingers, lips pursed like they were around his cock. “Jesus Christ, how can you be so fucking hot? Your lips are sinful.” Jared gave one last suck, tongue swirling around Jensen’s finger before pulling off with a pop.

“Such a good boy.” Jensen stroked his hair. “So good for me. Now get some rest.”

They were both silent, the lights off, when Jensen heard Jared start to speak.

"I don't want to be your kept boy," Jared murmured, barely audible. Jensen didn't reply but angled his body towards Jared's. "I know I’m just here for sex and we’re not dating or whatever, but I don't want to spend all day in this house. I'd feel..."

"Imprisoned," Jensen finished.

"Yeah. Imprisoned." Jared paused. "I want to have a purpose beyond Jensen Ackles' sex toy.'"

Jensen pondered it. It wasn't about the money. It was about the activity. Jensen hated restlessness as much as the next person--more, even, because his disdain of restlessness had led to his overwhelming ownership of Dallas. "So you actually like working there?"

"Of course not. I hate the people and the hours, and the pay is shit, but it's something to do. And I hardly qualify for anything else. I never even finished college."

"Why not?"

Jared glared at him. "Why are you suddenly interested in my life? You've said over and over again I'm here for nothing but sex."

Jensen knew that would bite him in the ass someday. "And yet you keep coming back. Someone must really have damaged you for you to crave human contact as much as you do, even if it's just a quick fuck."

Jared didn't say anything, just rolled over so his back was to Jensen, body stiff.

"Okay, Jay, I'm sorry. Look at me. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

"Why didn't you finish college?" Jensen asked softly. "Someone hurt you?" Jared's silence prodded Jensen to keep going. "A lover, maybe? Family? Must have been family. No one else can bring life to a grinding halt like family."

"Dad," Jared grunted.

"Dad, hm. What'd he do, sweetheart?"

"He didn't... he didn't like that I was gay. Oldest story in the book. Cut me off financially, emotionally, wouldn't let me see my mom or my siblings..." he stopped. "I couldn't afford an apartment, let alone a fucking college education."

Jensen's dad didn’t like his sexual orientation either, but after Jensen put a bullet in his brain there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I was at the mercy of my parents and they abandoned me," Jared said bitterly. "I'm not gonna be at anyone else's mercy again. I'm keeping the job."

"Then let me help you find a better one," Jensen urged. "Something you actually like."

“I’m not qualified for any of that, weren’t you listening?” Jared snapped.

Jensen glared. “Don’t take that tone with me.”

“You’re not the boss of me! You can fuck me and degrade me but you can’t keep telling me what to d–,”

“God, Jared, stop acting like a brat! I’m giving you a life you could only dream of and you’re yelling at me! I won’t make you quit your job but you will treat me with respect.”

“Like all the respect you’ve given me?”

“Look, Jared, if you want to go back to the life you had before me, just walk out that door. I’ll even give you the money for your old apartment. But I think we both know that you’re not going to.” He nuzzled Jared’s neck, trying to make up for his cold words. “I know you don’t like me all the time, but I really only want to protect you, keep you near me.”

Jared looked doubtful, but did not leave the bed. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never felt it before,” Jensen admitted. “I don’t know how to show things. Emotions make you weak. And if anyone saw any kind of weakness in me…” Jensen kissed Jared’s temple lightly. “They would try and take you from me. They would hurt you, if they thought it would hurt me.”

“Would it hurt you? If they took me?”

Jensen looked at his toy, his expression giving nothing away. Jared’s hazel eyes watched him just as carefully but unlike Jensen they reflected everything Jared felt. Jensen could see his anxiety, body tense and eyes darting side to side. Jensen knew what Jared wanted to hear, he knew what would break Jared and what would make him flush with pleasure. It was a special kind of power that Jensen wasn’t used to having. “Goodnight, Jared.” It was a coward’s answer, and they both knew it.

“You’re an asshole.” Jared gave Jensen his back and curled into a tiny ball.

I’m sorry. “I know.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s shoulder lightly but he didn’t move. “I…” Jensen’s sentence trailed off. They’d figure something out tomorrow. Jared couldn’t stay angry at him. He craved human companionship too much.

\-----------------

Jared had managed to ignore Jensen all morning and left for work without giving him the usual morning blowjob, still bitter from the previous night. Jensen watched him leave with an inscrutable expression and not for the first time Jared wondered what thoughts lay behind those piercing green eyes. Sometimes he got the feeling Jensen kept him around for more than a good fuck, but then the mob boss would turn around and deny Jared’s presence mattered more than any other sex puppet he could have.

Every day Jared thought about leaving Jensen to teach the man a lesson, but he had nowhere to go. Sure, he could stay in a hotel while he looked for an apartment but who knows when he would find one he could afford? And he couldn’t take time off work to look for places, and then there was the question of food—he could barely afford all his finances before and he didn’t want to go back to wondering whether he could eat that day or not.

And Jared would go back to his life of loneliness. Jensen was the only one who had showed any interest in him in years. He had no family, at least none that wanted to see him, and he hadn’t dated in years. Jensen had treated him better than most boyfriends had, even with the cruel taunts. And more importantly, it was someone to come home to. For the first time in several years, Jared wasn’t alone. And he knew he would ignore every time Jensen treated him poorly because he craved those few moments of intimacy. He craved the nights when Jensen would stroke Jared’s hair and tell him that he was precious, when he would wring orgasm after orgasm from him, and the soft kisses that Jared received right before he fell asleep.

He couldn’t leave Jensen. He just had to accept that the man was never going to treat him as an equal. Jensen was never going to love Jared, never going to be his boyfriend or husband. Jensen would give him just enough to stick around but never enough to really be satisfied. Was Jared’s self-esteem so low he would allow himself to be treated like trash for a few moments of intimacy? Did his desire for companionship make him that desperate?

_Maybe I should get a dog_, Jared wondered. It might abate the loneliness but have none of the degradation in his relationship with Jensen.

But then there would be no amazing sex. A twisted part of Jared got off on the humiliation, the feeling of being owned and losing all control.

He had to clear his head. Work had become a surprisingly relaxing environment; somehow being surrounded by dozens of criminals was nowhere near as threatening as the terrifying mob boss that Jared lived with. Jared didn’t ask questions, but he knew that Jensen wasn’t a good guy. He say the darkness that clouded his eyes some days, the anger that could make anyone shake in their boots. He saw the gun Jensen carried and the clothes that had bloodstains. He’d even heard gunshots in the house, and watched Jensen leaving his office wiping his hands.

And yet somehow, Jared hadn’t been on the receiving end of his fury. Sure, Jensen could get mad at him sometimes, but his hand never twitched towards his gun and it was nowhere near as deadly as the way Jensen looked when he had to leave the house at odd hours of the night.

“Hey sugar, wanna come inside today?” The man he was currently guarding taunted. Jared didn’t know what he was in for and didn’t care. “I could show you what a real man fucks like, you pretty little bitch.”

“Go ahead, Jared. Go inside, see if he compares to me.”

Jared, who thought he had stopped being surprised by anything months ago, jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. Jensen was in front of him, dressed in a suit that made Jared’s mouth water. He had a dozen questions but somehow all that came out was, “Huh?”

“You want to see a real man, Jared?” Jensen repeated. “Open the cage. Get inside, let him fuck you.”

Jared didn’t know what to do. He was torn between obeying Jensen’s command and his previous statement that Jared couldn’t allow anyone to touch him. “I don’t—I don’t understand. Why are you here?”

“Someone here fucked me over so I dropped by to say hello to him. Thought I'd swing by to see my beautiful toy while I'm here."

"I don't…"

"Are you gonna feel a 'real man,' Jared?” Jensen gestured at his waist where a key ring hung. “Go inside.”

Jared felt uncertain while his hands fumbled with the keys. The criminal—Amell, Jared thought his name was—chuckled darkly. “Ackles. Last I hear you were upstate.”

“You heard wrong.”

“Do you know this bitch?” Amell jerked his head at Jared. “You fucked him?”

Jensen’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “I used to be where you are now. I had him begging for my cock within a week.”

“Well now it’s my turn to put his cock sucking lips to work.”

Jared pulled the correct key off the ring and was about to insert it when suddenly Amell’s face slammed against the gate, Jensen’s hand fisted in his collar through the gate. _How did he move so quickly?_“I should kill you where you stand for talking about him like that,” Jensen hissed.

“What the fuck? You were practically unlocking the gate for him, now I’m the bad guy?”

Jensen chuckled but there was no mirth in his eyes. Those were eyes that could make a grown man shake in his boots. “If you think I was ever going to let you put your hands on him, you’re dumber than you look. I would have torn you limb from fucking limb. I’m still tempted to cut your tongue out from the way you talked.”

Jared shuddered and looked around. There was no one coming to see what all the clanging meant, and guards should have prevented Jensen from coming this far into the prison. “Don’t worry, Jay baby,” Jensen said without tearing his eyes from Amell. “I didn’t kill anyone to get here. I don’t have to. I own this fucking city, Jared. People know to let me do what I want.” His eyes briefly looked at Jared. “Except for you. You never seem to do what I want.”

Jared felt offended. He did everything Jensen asked, he was his perfect toy. “I’ve been perfectly obedient! Why would you-,”

Jensen held up the hand that wasn’t holding onto the collar of Amell’s jumpsuit. “We will talk about it at home.”

“No, you know what? We will not,” Jared snapped. Jensen was still staring at Amell, but he’d bet his last dollar that Jared stomped his foot with that statement.

“Look if you want to do something else with that mouth, I won’t compl-,”

“Shut up, Jensen! All you ever do is make me have sex with you and then treat me like garbage.”

Jensen was really starting to lose his patience. "Jared, I'm not going to deal with this. I've made it very clear that I am not keeping you against your will. I will give you the ideal life, make sure all your needs are met, and all I ask in return is a bit of respect. Will that work for you? Or do you want out? Because I'm not going to beg."

"What do you mean?" Jared's voice lacked a bit of the animosity from a second ago.

"I mean you say yes or no, right now. You say yes, I expect this bitching to stop. You say no, you stop being my sex toy and we can live our separate lives." Jensen stared his toy down, daring him to say no.

“You know, sweetheart, if you say no I’ve got a nice cock that can replace Ackles’ quite nicely-,” Jensen cut off Amell's sentence by slamming his face so hard against the bars he passed out.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I would have thought you'd be grateful I'm defending your honor."

"I went 24 years without anyone defending my honor, Jensen!"

"And look where you wound up, Jared!" Jensen sneered. "You need me and you _know _it."

Jared was quiet and Jensen thought he'd worn down his toy. "You know what? I don't need you. I was fine before you and I'll be fine after you," Jared finally said.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go?" Jensen replied.

"You said you would! You said you would let me go!"

"Fine, then!" Jensen looked at Jared squarely. "If I walk out of these doors right now, if I leave, then I'm not coming back. You can go back to your life of struggling and loneliness and I'll find a new bitch in a day."

Jared sat back down in his chair in front of the cell holding a still unconscious Amell. "I have work to do, Jensen."

Jensen had never considered the possibility his toy would actually say no. Ever since he first dragged Jared into his cell all those months ago, ever since he took Jared home with him, ever since he first set eyes on his beautiful toy, he had never considered the possibility that Jared would actually deny him. Jensen would have absolutely no trouble overpowering Jared if he actually wanted, but despite his reputation he wasn't into force. When Jared came back -- because Jared _would_come back -- it would be of his own free will and not because Jensen bullied him into it. No one turned Jensen Ackles down.

But it was strictly a pride thing. It wasn't because Jensen _liked_his toy, Jared was just as good of a piece of ass as anyone else. Maybe he'd gotten a little bit attached to Jared for a bit but it's just because he no longer had to leave the house to get laid, rather than anything but that dorky personality and stupid smile and those overbearing octopus arms-

His blood was boiling as he stormed out of the prison. One of the guards tried to stop him so Jensen shot him in the knee. Nothing was stopping him today.

When he got home, he realized that Jared essentially had nothing now. It was even more of an incentive for Jared to come back to him. Jared had no apartment, no money, no fridge full of food, no _nothing_. He didn't even have Jensen to worship in bed. Jared was going to home to him after work, and after a really nice blowjob to make it up to him, Jensen would forgive him. He'd probably even let him back into the bed, if Jared promised to behave himself.

*

Jared was unhappy. He didn't think he would be, because when he was with Jensen it was nothing but degradation. But it was also warm arms and a huge apartment and_finally_coming home to someone else. And even though Jensen was one of the most dangerous, if not_the_most dangerous person in Dallas, Jared never felt so safe as when he was around him. Jared knew in his heart that Jensen would never let anything happen to him, because he knew that Jensen cared about him. Jared knew that whatever imitation of love that the mob boss managed to summon up was directed towards him.

He didn't even know why he said no to Jensen. He didn't know why he walked away. It wasn't like his life without Jensen was any better. Jared just wanted to feel cherished outside of sex, and not just for the orgasms he could give Jensen.

So Jared was alone, unhappy without Jensen.

He didn’t really own any meaningful possessions, and he suspected anything he left at Jensen's was probably thrown out anyways. He didn't have a whole lot of money to buy new clothes, he barely had enough to afford the moldy apartment he stayed in and was definitely losing weight. He wanted Jensen back so badly every bone in his body ached, and he felt the last little tendrils of his pride slipping away. Any day now he was going to go back to Jensen's apartment and beg to be taken back, to be held and told that he was beautiful. He would be whatever Jensen needed him to be, pride be damned.

*

Jensen almost took all of Jared's belongings and set them on fire. But he couldn't do anything other than stare at them and, though he would never admit it, inhale the remaining scent that lingered on the ratty clothes Jared wore. He never really liked the things Jensen bought him, the suits and button downs. He wanted baggy jeans and worn down tee shirts.

Weeks went by and Jared never crawled back to Jensen's doorstep. But he was_Jensen Ackles_and he wasn't going to let some childish attachment stop him from getting laid. So he called his favorite bitch up, Danneel, that he had recently abandoned in favor of Jared. She was a shallow attention whore who couldn't keep Jensen interested past his orgasm, but she was truly a fantastic lay. And Jensen wasn't going to stay celibate just because his pride was injured.

He had Danneel over and tried to listen to her talk over a glass of wine, but couldn't focus. She didn't blush prettily like Jared and she didn't have big, doe eyes that held Jensen in complete awe. Eventually he took her wine glass and decided to use her for the reason she was here. Her breasts were as soft and large as he remembered, completely lacking the hard planes of Jared's chest. Her moans were exaggerated and lacked the breathy sincerity that Jared's had, whimpering or gasping when Jensen tweaked a nipple or pinched a ticklish spot. He knew that Jared enjoyed their sex together because he couldn't hide anything.

Danneel fumbled with the buckle on his jeans and tugged them and his boxers down. The only reason he could get hard at all was that he was imagining Jared's inexperienced mouth hesitantly sucking him down. It was almost a blessing that his doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," Danneel mumbled around his dick.

"Get off me." Jensen pushed her head away and she growled unhappily. He didn't have time to deal with that right now.

He buzzed whoever was waiting upstairs and tugged his boxers on. They were tented by his obviously erect dick; Jensen wanted whoever was there to know what exactly they were interrupting. He opened the door and was met with shaggy brown hair and uncertain, hazel eyes. It was everything Jensen had craved for weeks, everything Jensen had never let himself wish for but wanted to take so badly.

It took all of Jensen's self-control not to slam Jared into the wall and fuck him right there.

He noticed the exact moment that Jared realized Jensen was in his underwear, and the obvious erection that was underneath them. His eyes darkened in a way Jensen hadn't seen before and it was a bit of a turn on.

"I see you've moved on."

"You jealous, Jared?" Jensen teased the edge of his boxers. "Pissed off that someone else wanted to ride me?"

Jared looked so uncertain and it was absolutely delectable. "I don't…"

"Tell you what." Jensen pulled Jared inside, ignoring Danneel's affronted huff. "You go over there, you tell that bitch to leave. You tell her that my dick belongs to you. And then I'll give it to you all night, baby, I'll wring orgasm after orgasm out of you until you're begging me to stop."

Jared chewed on his lip but entered the apartment and stormed to the living room, where Danneel was still lying topless. "Get out."

She snorted. "You think I'm going to let some child tell me what to do?"

"Jensen is -- Jensen is mine!" Jared insisted.

"Jensen clearly doesn't feel that way, or he wouldn't have begged me to come over."

Jensen bristled. He certainly didn't beg.

Jared snorted, clearly reading Jensen's mind. "I doubt it. Jensen Ackles doesn't beg."

"I can do things to Jensen you haven't even heard of," Danneel sneered. "I can pleasure him in ways you can only _dream_of."

Jared looked over at Jensen helplessly. The mob boss kept his face even but nodded his head slightly. It seemed to be the encouragement Jared needed because he steeled himself and turned back to Danneel. "Jensen only chose you because I left, but I'm not doing that anymore. I'm staying, so get the fuck out of his apartment! You're a two-bit, last-resort whore that Jensen left for me at the earliest opportunity."

Jensen didn't even know his shy, scared Jared_knew _words like that. His toy raised himself up to his full height with all kinds of muscle bulging underneath the tee shirt that Jared had outgrown about five years ago.

"Danni, I'd run if I were you," Jensen drawled. "I'm not about to stop him. You see how angry he is? It's like a psycho incredible hulk." Jared glared at him when he made the comparison and Jensen just shrugged. "You know it's fair. And sexy."

Danneel glowered at Jensen. "So you're really not going to ask me to stay?"

"Get the fuck out," Jared answered for him. With one last angry pout, Danneel grabbed her shirt.

"This is your last chance, Jensen. You kick me out now and I'm not coming back," Danneel threatened.

Jensen smirked. "Promise?"

She might have replied, but Jensen ignored everything except his toy staring at him. The door closed at some point and Jared sank onto the couch.

"So," Jensen started.

"So."

"You came back." Jensen tried to put venom into his words, he tried to make it sound like he didn't care, but it was drenched in longing.

"I did."

Jensen looked at his toy for the first time. Jared was thin, much too thin. He still had his muscles but if Jensen reached out he imagined he might be able to feel Jared's ribs. There were dark circles under Jared's eyes and his hair looked a mess. His shirt was stained, his jeans torn, and nothing but desperation written in his expression. "You look like shit," Jensen said honestly. "When was the last time you actually ate a meal?"

"One that didn't come from a vending machine?" Jared clarified. "Few weeks."

"What do you want, Jared?"

The younger man threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know. I don't know what I want but I know that every second I wasn't around you it hurt, and I know that I don't want to be alone again. I know that I care about you and I know you care about me and even when we fight or you piss me off I know that the only place I'll ever be happy is being with you. The only time I'll ever feel safe or loved is around you."

Jared was everything Jensen wasn't. Innocent, honest, genuine. Jared was too good for Jensen, too precious to touch with the same hands that had killed and tortured. "I can't say things like that. I just… I won't," Jensen said. "You act like you want me to say them but I never will."

"Just tell me you feel them," Jared begged. "I don't need you to say them. I don't care. I don't care if you call me your bitch or your whore. Tell me I'm beautiful and tell me you feel those things. Just tell me, please. I can't be alone again. I can't."

Every time Jensen tried to respond he felt his throat constrict. "I… feel them," he replied eventually. "I do. I feel all of it." He ran his hands through Jared's hair and cupped his face, which had thinned out dramatically. "My beautiful, beautiful toy. I feel it so much."

"Take me back," Jared whispered.

"Don't worry," Jensen assured. "You think I'd let an ass like that get away from me?"

Jared just smiled.

Their sex was rabid. It was clothes flying and two naked bodies barely making it to the bed before Jensen pushed Jared onto his stomach and spread his cheeks out. "God, that hole is just as beautiful as I remember it being. Just as greedy, too. Bet you want this dick real bad, don't you baby?"

"So bad," Jared agreed. "Please, Jensen, please, god, fuck me, it's been so long."

"That's right." Jensen smacked his ass and Jared whimpered. "You haven't let anyone else touch you, have you? You know this ass is mine. You know everything you_are_is mine." Jensen moved his hand under Jared and traced his dick. "Your dick is mine…" His hand went lower. "Your balls are mine…" His hand wandered up. "These sensitive little tits are mine." He tugged on a nipple and Jared's whole body shuddered. Jensen pressed a light kiss against Jared's neck. "If you think that even for a second you're going to leave me again then you are a foolish, foolish man. I'll chain you up if that's what it takes."

"Never gonna leave you," Jared panted. "Never again, I promise."

"I promise to cherish you. I promise to protect you," Jensen said, and lowered his face to Jared's ass. He tried to turn his head to see what Jensen was doing but he pushed it back into the pillow. "No peeking."

He rimmed Jared until he was practically sobbing, humping the bed and trying to get off. Jensen had to train his pet better, clearly. When he felt Jared was nice and wet, and teetering on the edge of orgasm, he finally shoved his dick inside. It felt like nothing Jensen had ever experienced before, the same rush that he always got with Jared but somehow more powerful. He rocked back and forth, the tight folds of Jared's ass squeezing his dick in a way that no one else, not even Danneel, ever had.

It didn't take long for Jared's body to seize up and Jensen knew there would be a puddle of come on their sheets. It took only a few more thrusts for him to follow.

Jensen didn't bother cleaning them up. He'd do that tomorrow. For now, he just eased both of them under the covers, tucked his arm around Jared, and absentmindedly pet his hair. "I love you," Jared breathed. It was so quiet that Jensen wasn't even sure he was supposed to hear it.

"I feel it," Jensen replied. He couldn't say it yet. But he would. Someday, he would.

The next time the world saw Jared Padalecki he wasn't a prison guard anymore. He spent his time playing with newly adopted dogs or reading novels he previously had no access to in an excessively lavish penthouse. And the next time the world saw Jensen Ackles, his arm was firmly and proudly around his toy's waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Halsey for the title


End file.
